kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Go Glows/Love Robin
has developed her own fanon about how the work s a whole. This is her primer for the BASICS of the fictional physics with which she addresses the Glow Powers as a composite whole in her stories. __TOC__ Love Robin so far restricts her selection of Glow Colors to the Radiant Spectrum as opposed to colors primarily achieved by means of reflected object pigmentation. Or "direct colors" as opposed to "reflected colors". She also has an aversion using colors which are actually tints or shades of others. For example, Pink is actually red weakened by dilution with white. She has said if she were to ever feature a Pink Glow, it would most likely be as some weakened form of the Red Glow Power. Such as a wielder, probably a single individual, who can make only 2 or 3 copies; powers much like Triplicate Girl/Duo Damsel from the Legion of Super-Heroes. However, she has also said she likes the idea of including Infrared and Ultraviolet as "hidden" wielders, their glows being invisible to the naked human eye, as well as having thoughts of Impossible, Imaginary, and even Fictional colored glows. All ideas which work well with her fanon concepts. The Basics Impact Object The Gravivectoral Object, or GO, retrieved from the [[wikipedia:Peekskill meteorite|1992 Peekskill, NY Impact Event]] is a perfectly cubic object exactly 5.11950489×1033 Planck lengths per edge, or a virtually perfect cube pi-inches in size. A study of contrasts, it is translucent to human eyesight and invisible to all known artificial and mechanical means of probing. It is lighter and less dense than any known substance, yet stronger than the hardest. Even when kept perfectly still physically, it appears to be in motion at least in some internal fashion. Super-Dimensional The Glows imparted by the Impact Event are manifestations of realspace (Euclidean or Minkowski Spaces) interacting with Zth Super-Dimensional Space (SDS, or Zth). SDS is the label applied to a subset of non-Euclidean(3D)/Minkowski(4D) dimensions an unknown or quantifiable "distance or position" relative and superior to our own "Realspace". "Zth" is a term coined by Doctors Quan and Tom, Love Robin's names for the inventors of the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer(PDVI); stories where he works with them, Doctor Drakken is attributed with coining the term. It is basically the same as Nth—"but turned on its ear!"—as applied to these super-dimensions. For a simplified introduction to the concept of "dimensional rotation", the following example: Imagine setting a brick on a table in front of where you sit. For simplicity of numbers, say it is 2x4x8 inches, its dimensions while resting on the smallest area face(A) of 2x4. Now pick it up and rest it on the next sized area face(B) of 2x8; from your constant vantage point of where you sit, its dimensional properties have changed to 2x8x4. Now set it on its largest area face© of 4x8; now its physical dimensional properties are 4x8x2. You have just dimensionally rotated an object through its 3 realspace axes, one at a time. Now imagine the rest of the brick's attributes—mass, weight, density, material, color, odor, area, volume, temperature, energy output, etc—each have an axis in a super-dimension. Normally humans are incapable of rotating objects through these axes, just as a 2-dimensional entity cannot rotate any 2D-object through a third one. However were said 2D-person observing the brick in the example from the same plane as the tabletop, it would only "see" it as a rectangle with the 2D properties of each face, yet would observe it inexplicably changing through its A, B, and C forms. In similar fashion, the "powers" imbued by the Impact Object are actually rotations about these exotic axes, and the "glows" are interface cavitations where these exotic Zth dimensions and realspace interact. Much like the cavitation of air formed by the passage of a bullet fired into water. It should be further noted such glows are not actual light generated in the same fashion as we are used to… color- and true-blind people are able to see them, even when played back as recorded images. The Glows either somehow meld with or alter an individual's aura, which is believed to be the base mechanism in which they are able to access and control the powers inherent to a glow. In addition, the manifestation of powers are subjective and reactive to individual psyche, so although the same Glow it may manifest slightly differently from individual to individual. There have been studies suggestive of an inter-relationship with spiritual chakras, including the Minor, Subpersonal, and Transpersonal points. Results are less than inclusive. Individual Glows *Red *Orange *Yellow *Green *Blue *Violet *White *Black Category:Superpowered Category:Terminology Category:Fanon Concept